Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to time synchronization in multi-camera environments.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras have become ubiquitous. Multi-camera storytelling enables more comprehensive coverage of an event from different perspectives. To support multi-camera storytelling, multiple cameras need to be synchronized when shooting an event. Users are otherwise prevented from editing footage captured by the multiple cameras. However, it is very difficult to synchronize cameras using an external time signal. Cameras' internal clocks are likely to drift and are not very accurate. Users' experiences can be diminished if users are required to synchronize all cameras prior to shooting. Adding a master controller such as a timing master accessory (e.g., a WiFi remote control) will limit the consumer applications to only those users who proactively synchronize cameras. GPS signals may not provide sufficient time accuracy and at the same time consume a lot of power, thereby reducing a device's battery life.